1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a test system and a test method thereof, and more particularly to a test system and a test method thereof for testing a plurality of output interfaces of an electronic device automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in science and technology, many electronic devices used in everyday life are developed. The electronic device, such as a notebook computer which supports a plurality of output interfaces to satisfy consumers' needs in terms of audio and video quality. The output interfaces support one of video graphics array (VGA) interface protocol, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) protocol, S-video, display port, Sony/Philips digital interface (S/PDIF) or audio line out.
Before the electronic device is delivered from the factory, the test personnel test the output interfaces of the electronic device artificially. Firstly, the test personnel couples the test device (such as an earphone) to a corresponding output interface (such as support audio line out protocol), and further uses the electronic device to output a test signal (such as a sound signal). Afterwards, the test personnel determine whether the output interface is normal by hearing with the earphone artificially. Normally, the electronic device has a plurality of output interfaces. However, the above method of testing the electronic device artificially may result in inaccuracy due to artificial operation, and is both time consuming and labor consuming.